Episode 31 (2011)
Destiny × And × Tenacity (インネン×ト×シュウネン, In'nen × To × Shūnen) is the 31st episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on May 13th, 2012. Overview Gon recovers from his injuries in a month. He wants to see the match between Hisoka and Kastro, but Wing does not allow him. Then, Killua goes to see the match and tells him what happened. Summary One month has passed, and people are getting excited about an upcoming match. Killua walks into Gon's room, shocked to find him working out on his once broken arm and astounded Gon is completely healed. He easily walks on his hands, which is confusing, as Killua thinks it should have taken four months to heal. He calls Gon weird, much to Gon's displeasure. The real reason Killua came to visit was to give him tickets to an upcoming Hisoka fight. Killua, after getting some information, has found out Hisoka's record is 8-3, 6 KOs, all death KOs. The only losses he has are from fights he never showed up to. This means technically, Hisoka has never lost in the arena. Furthermore, out of the 8 fights, he's only given up 4 points, which is Floor Master material. Gon begins shaking with anticipation of their next fight together. Hisoka's opponent is Kastro, the man who scored the points off him. Killua hopes Gon can learn some kind of strategy to fight Hisoka during the match, but Gon worries about the promise he made to Wing about not training in Nen for 2 months. Killua says it'll be fine until right in front of them, unnoticed by the two, is Wing with Zushi. He strictly prohibits Gon from watching the match. Even though Gon is healed, the mandate still stands, so he must wait another month. He tells Gon to practice Ten in the meantime. Killua decides to go alone and see the match for himself, while Wing is glad Gon has kept his promise so far. Later that day, Gon is watching TV when an announcement for Hisoka's match comes up. He turns off the TV, looking at the thread Wing tied on his finger, remembering his promise. It was two years ago Kastro lost his match to Hisoka and is looking for revenge. Cocco, the announcer, mentions Kastro's 9-1 record, one away from the Floor Masters. Killua decides to sneak into Kastro's room to get a better feel for him. He gets all the way to his door and sees Kastro sitting on a couch. Suddenly, Kastro asks what he's doing from behind. Killua is petrified, looking back in the room to find the couch empty. He tries to wrap his brain around how this happened, but just ends up causing more questions. He playfully asks for an autograph, but Kastro already knows who he is. He even knows he's friends with Gon. He commends Killua on his Zetsu, but says he triggered it too late. Killua asks how he was able to sneak up on him, but Kastro keeps it a secret, for one day they might fight each other. Finally, Hisoka and Kastro stand in the ring together. Kastro thanks Hisoka for giving him the motivation to become stronger and that all the matches up until now have just been practice. As soon as the referee says start, Kastro charges, taking a swing at Hisoka's head. Though he dodges, Hisoka still feels a sharp clean punch to the face, with a surprised look on it. Killua sits in awe, still contemplating how Kastro was able to do that attack. Hisoka just smiles and laughs. Kastro attacks again, making it easy for Hisoka to see his left hand charging up, Hisoka dodges, but just like before, a strong swipe comes across the left side of his face. Now the whole audience was quiet. Kastro is on the attack once again with Hisoka pulling back. He blocks a kick, only for Kastro to appear behind him and hit him anyway, this time a knockdown: the score now 4-0, Kastro. Wing and Zushi are watching, Wing most likely already able to tell what's going on. The referee asks Hisoka if he can continue. He merely smiles again, the same as before and tries to understand how Kastro keeps disappearing. Kastro begins to charge his special attack, Tiger Bite Fist, causing the crowd to go wild. Hisoka mockingly gives up his left arm, but Kastro takes his right. The crowd screams as his arm flew through the air. Hisoka claims it's part of a plan, dodging another attack from Kastro and catching his arm. Hisoka has determined Kastro's Nen ability is making a double and he confirms it. In front of everyone, Kastro makes a perfect double next to himself. Wing explains that this doppelganger is a person who takes energy from the original, and though Kastro may look fine, he's using an enormous amount of Nen every time he creates one. Hisoka explains Kastro's power is better, making the double, then having it disappear so the original can attack. Kastro charges his ultimate special ability, True Tiger Bite Fist. Hisoka just licks his lips and gets excited about the challenge. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio_31_(2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Heavens Arena arc